1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for coupling multimode optical fibers to optical detectors. The present invention also relates to fiber optic pigtails made in accordance with the inventive method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiber optic communication devices include a transmitter that comprises an optical energy source such as a laser diode coupled to one end of an optical fiber and a receiver that comprises an optical sensor or detector coupled to the other end of the optical fiber. The transmitter emits signal that are carried over the optical fiber and received by the receiver that can be great distances away. The transmitter can include a laser subassembly, also known as a pigtailed laser, that includes a short length of optical fiber fixed by welding or adhesive to a laser diode. The end of the optical fiber opposite the laser diode is typically connectorized with a fiber optic connector that is mated with a fiber optic adapter mounted at one end of a fiber optic cable assembly. Similarly, the receiver can include a photodiode subassembly, also known as a pigtailed photodiode, that includes a short length of optical fiber fixed by welding or adhesive to an optical detector, such as a photodiode. The end of the optical fiber opposite the photodiode is typically connectorized with a fiber optic connector that is mated with a fiber optic adapter mounted at other end of the fiber optic cable assembly.
There are several types of optical fibers, including single mode optical fiber and multimode optical fiber. As a result, there are single mode optical fiber pigtails and multimode optical fiber pigtails. In addition, multimode based systems are typically used for short distance applications using larger core diameter optical fiber. Single mode based systems are typically used for longer distance application using smaller core diameter optical fiber.